The Story of the Ponies and a New Beginning
by Carlos Wormwood
Summary: Well see what happens is that alcohol gets involved and you know how that usually makes things turn out. Oh yeah fluttershy said "Oh...my" at one point. There some super secret cameos to look out for as well. Not wholesome family read though..


Baby birds were hatching as the sun rose over Fluttershy's home in Ponyville. The young supple yellow pony was already working hard. Fluttershy flew up to a branch to tend to the little newborn birdies.

"Oh well _hello_ there little birds. Aren't you just the cutest things ever?"

The birds tweeted as Fluttershy carefully fed each young bird some worms.

"Well tha-"

CRASH

Seemingly in a hurry, Rainbow Dash flew right into Fluttershy causing her spin around in midair and come tumbling down to the ground!

"Sorry Fluttershy can't talk gotta run!" Rainbow said in a quick staccato.

Surprised and still a bit flustered however unharmed, Fluttershy couldn't respond before Rainbow was already gone in a flash.

"I'm late.. I'm the best flier in all of Equestria.. I shouldn't be LATE!" Rainbow scolded herself as she was making her way to Twilight Sparkle's house/library for some tea.

Twilight was planning to enjoy a friendly meeting with her friend as the two of them don't often hang out. Today she could finally talk to her and really understand and feel her talk about her feelings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Spiiiiiiiiike. Where IS that dragon?" Twilight angrily asserted. "Oh there you are. Spike you need to help make sure this place looks good for Dashie today."

"But Twi, The place looks fine" Spike said gesturing around the house.

"No! Just.. go set the table or something. She's gonna be here any minute!

"Hey uh how come you never get so anxious when anypony else visits" Spike appropriately inquires.

"Spike go on now get to work. Go ON!" Twilight said nudging Spike.

"Ok OK I got it. I still think it's a little weird that's all."

"What an inquisitive dragon Spike is becoming these days.. _Sigh__" _

The purple pony rolled her eyes athiestly.

DING DONG

Twilight let Rainbow Dash in, locking the door behind her. They sat down at a lovely table. Candles were lit and set around a small mahogany table lavishly adorned with only the finest silver and china. The two young and luscious ponies were seated across from each other. A bottle of excellent wine was laying in a basket of fruit.

"Oh my what a vintage. The price a pony had to pay for this.." Twilight said while attempting to pop the cork.

"Uh Twi.. That's really GREAT and all but.. You didn't you say we're just having some tea?"

"OH well it's just been so long and I just wanted you to.. or no. I mean us to loosen up and just enjoy ourselves right?

The rainbowy pony ponders this. What harm could come of this casual encounter with a friend?

Fluttershy was finished with tending to some birds and decided that it was time to rest a bit. The delectable mare walked into her house and noticed something strange. Angel the nigger bunny had completely ruined her living room turning it into a state of the art recording studio.

"NIGGA I REP PITTSBURR HUUUU" said Angel the bunny while making some kind of strange gang sign.

"Oh NO Angel this won't do. You go and.. and and YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID AS I FIND ANOTHER PLACE TO LIVE." Fluttershy said softly crouching down to his level.

"HO FUCK YO BULLSHIT YOU CAN'T POP THESE RUBBABANDS OR THESE BOTTLES NO MORE."

"ok.."

"FUCK YOU HO"

"ok"

"MANG"

"ok"

Fluttershy was mildly disappointed this outcome but she had to find a place to stay for the night as her pet bunny kicked her out again or at least she THINKS that's what he said. Fluttershy is not black. The yellow peguasus decided to go and ask Twilight to allow her to spend the night.

"Oh Twilight I'm sorry I spilled some wine on your hardwood floorss. I'll clean that up where your paper towels aaat?"

Rainbow Dash was getting increasingly tipsy along with Twilight. The two ponies tried to get the paper towels at the same time causing them to clumsily bump into each other.

"Hey.. you silly pony!" Twilight said giggling.

Twilight was looking at Rainbow Dash. She observed her gorgeous multi-colored mane. The light-blueness of her body.

"Twi what are you.."

Twilight kissed Rainbow on the cheek.

"TWILIGHT what.." Rainbow Dash blushed.

Twilight Sparkle was blushing. Rainbow dash was blushing. So much blushing everywhere just imagine these ponies blushing.

Twilight proceeded to initiate a very long and passionate kiss. Rainbow Dash very flustered and very confused initially resisted, however gave into the lesbian goodness because of sheer willpower of bronies around the world and her drunken state.

Rainbow using her sharp porno wit took her hoof and placed it on twilight's moistening femalep0nyvAgiNa which winced in anticipation. The pony softly whimpered to the repetitive motion.

"We're going to take this to the bedroom"

Fluttershy daintily trotted up to Twilight sparkle's house/library/amazonkindle and knocked on the door.

"No answer? I should just go.. What if she's busy.."

The yellow marshmallow pony was not one to interrupt. Today however was a special situation. Fluttershy did not currently own a home and it was getting late. Fluttershy's fear of the impending creepers caused her to be more adamant about this than usual. She decided to fly up to the window (yup).

Fluttershy noticed the curtains were shut. She tried to peer through but couldn't really see anything. She firmly placed both hooves at the base of the window.

Fluttershy pulled and pulled with all her might but nothing was happening. This was counter-productive so had to think about her next move.

"Oh you silly window.. please won't you become unstuck.." thought the pony.

"Oh I know! This I will have to jerk it open with a quick motion."

Fluttershy yet again planted both of her hooves at the base of the window. In her attempt jerk it off she slips and trys again. She repeats this motion several time then blushes.

She looked in and was very confused about what was going in there (here we go). Rainbow Dash and Twilight were in a very sloppy 69 and just ravaged each others vaginas.

"Oh...my" Fluttershy said.

"OH MY GOD Fluttershy the fuck! Rainbow yelled upon noticing the yellow flying horse.

"WHAT IS THIS FURFAGGOTRY Fluttershy? Twilight points out.

Fluttershy at this point in obsolete shock. However it has nothing to do with the ponysex. That shit is fantastic. In a state of disbelief fluttershy is pointing to something under the bed. Fluttershy spotted some kind of strange black figure moving under there.

"What Fluttershy? What are you looking at" said Twilight being ever curious.

Rainbow dash flew over to where Fluttershy was hovering and looked.

"Yeah Twilight be careful there's something strange.. breathing... under your bed."

"WAT"

"Yeah dude. Come on help me pull it out."

Fluttershy watched as the Rainbow dash slowly dragged the complaining figure out of the tight space under the bed.

"UHhhhhh HEY YOU THERE. LET GO uhhhgggggggh. COUGH"

Very alarmed the cute ponies noticed that it was Solid Snake that was hiding under the bed.

"Uhh stay back you COLORFUL DEMONS. Can't.. Ugh REST UNTIL I DISABLE METAL GEAR. GET OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I ATTEMPT MY CQC TECHNIQUES".

"Snake! I'm a big fan but what are you doing here in ponyville?" said Rainbow.

"You FOUL HORSE CREATURE. FUCK YOUR MANE which appears to devide the contents of white light like a prism. I don't understand you so fear you.

Snake lights a cigarette.

"I NEED TO CALL OTACON AND LEARN YOUR WEAKNESSES."

Snake takes out his codec and enters the proper frequency.

RING RING RING

RING RING RING

"Hello Otacon. I'm being seduced by some kind of wicked magical horses. What is my next move? ANSWER QUICKLY I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO DENY MY FLESH FOR MUCH LONGER."

"HALLO COUSEEN"

"wait...YOU ARE NOT OTACON WHO ARE YOU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OTACON.

"THEES IS YOUR COUSEEN R0MAN. U WANT TO GO TO _TEE__TEE__BAR _AND SEE

BIG AMERICUN TEE **TEES**?

Then Snake lived the American dream with his cousin Roman. It was hard, but he was just trying to make all the right decisions. He became wealthy by running a sex shop in the Libery City scum district. This was good. Life was good.

The end.

The beginning.

A new beginning.


End file.
